


The Prequels of That One Evil!Padme Fic That Still Won’t Leave Me Alone

by Anonymous



Series: Sith Padme AU [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequels Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Dark padme, Evil Padme, Not A Fix-It, Sith Padmé, Unhealthy Relationships, if you ship Anidala you should avoid this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-09 14:11:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14717592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Do not read this if you ship Anidala.The story of how Darth Dimada a truly Fell.





	1. A Not-So-Phantom Menace

**Author's Note:**

> I... I’m sorry?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh... Padme=Dimada, and it’s all downhill from here.

“Are you an angel?”

Dimada whips her head around to the small slave boy. She’ll pretend not to know, of course, but she’s not stupid, and she’s visited the Outer Rim with Sidious before.

“I’m sorry?” she asks. The boy just smiles.

“An angel,” he repeats. “I hear the deep space pilots talk about them. They’re the most beautiful creatures in the universe.”

Dimada smiles, the boy was an innocent sort of endearing.

“You’re a funny little boy,” she says. “How do you know so much.”

The boy smiles.

“I hear the deep space pilots talk,” he says. “I’m a pilot too, you know, and one day, I’m gonna fly away from this place.”

Dimada laughs.

“And what’s stopping you?” she asks sarcastically, probably a little too aware for Padme. The boy just shrugs.

“A bomb,” he says.

“You’re a slave?” Dimada asks. Anakin glares.

“I’m a person, and my name is Anakin!” he says passionately. Dimada nods.

“Okay,” she says.

She finds herself wondering how the reintegration of slavery will go in the Empire.

 

Jinn isn’t as subtle as he thinks he is. For a non-Nubian to be so powerful…

Well, this should be interesting.

 

“You’ve told me before, but…” Dimada sighs. She can almost feel it as her illusions shatter. Despite everything her Master had said, she’d still wanted to believe that the Sith could hold ultimate power above a true democracy, it was where her Sith name came from, after all. “The Senate is useless.”

Her Master nods, feigning sympathy with his usual surprising skill. She’ll probably never be sure how much he’s faking except by his laugh. Palpatine’s chuckle or Sidious’s cackle.

“I am sorry, Apprentice,” he says. “But… Perhaps, in time…”

Dimada sighs.

“If Chancellor Valorum really is so useless that nothing is done during the next Senate session,” she says. “Maybe it is time for the Sith to return… the Jedi are certainly terrible.”

Sidious cackles.

“Good,” he drawls. “Or time is coming.”

Dimada nods.

“And Plagueis?” she asks. Sidious smiles even more cruelly and ironically.

“It seems my mentor Hego Damask was found murdered the previous night,” he says. “And his entire security cam history is simply… gone. I will miss him, truly… he taught me everything he knew.”

Dimada sighs.

“Of course.”

 

Sidious is right. Of course he’s right. The Sith have planned this for too long to hinge it all on her…

Unless they are absolutely certain.

Dimada sighs.

“I call a vote of no confidence on Chancellor Valorum,” she says. Beside her, Palpatine nods.

 _“He has served his purpose,”_ he says through the Force. _“The final pieces now needed are… a Sith in the center.”_

Dimada nods.

Kriff.

 

Maul dying is _wonderfully_ satisfying, though she pretends to be sad for the Jedi. Kenobi is fine, but Jinn was everything Dimada had known about the Jedi. He really had deserved to die.

Ah, yes. The Jedi and their high horses who loved to act as if they were somehow more justified in their manipulations for using the Light Side.

But Anakin… he’s different. A shame that he’s going with the Jedi, that he’s already attached to Kenobi like a leach, but he’s different.

She doesn’t know how, but he is. There’s just something… she feels something for him that she doesn’t recognize, his Light encouraging rather than burning.

Like the Force itself wanted them to meet.

He might make a good Apprentice, but she’s… far too young to think about things like that. She hasn’t even scratched the surface of what her Master can give her.

“I’m glad we got your world back,” Anakin says happily as the Jedi prepare to leave. Dimada smiles.

“Thank you, Ani,” she says. “May we meet again.”

Anakin nods, still smiling.

“We will,” he says confidently. Dimada just smiles, wishing she still had the boy’s optimism.

(She hasn’t missed the way her Master looks at Anakin Skywalker. She’s fairly sure she’d worry more for him than herself if she wasn’t… well, a Sith.)

 

Not killing Gunray with her bare hands every time he escapes “justice” is difficult, but she knows it serves a purpose.

(The assassination attempts are annoying, though, when she can’t even draw her lightsaber or crush her would-be murderers’ throats.)

Letting go of the throne is difficult, but she can watch her Master far more carefully.

(Sidious is making mistakes.)

She isn’t an innocent girl, anymore, and she knows she’s just as expendable as the others.

She’ll just have to strike first.

She wonders when she’ll find the piece…

 

“Ani?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, warning that Dimada is horribly evil in this, and she victim blames Anakin for his rape to get him falling over himself to apologize because I do subscribe to that Zygeria headcannon.
> 
> To my knowledge, all other trigger warnings are in the tags.

Anakin leans in, and they kiss, and he Force sings a beautiful, haunting melody…

Dimada pulls herself away.

She doesn’t know what came over her.

“We shouldn’t have done that,” she says. Jedi and Sith alike, relationships go against their Codes and traditions, though the Jedi logic really is terrible.

Anakin nods.

“Right,” he says awkwardly. “My apologies, Senator.”

Kriff, why is he so gorgeous. If he wasn’t already being scoped out by Sidious she might…

Oh, a wonderful idea.

Always two there are, and, while Dimada knows she’s preferable to Tyrannus or Maul… wherever he is. Not that it matters. Maul is doomed no matter what.

But Anakin… more powerful than a Nubian and quite obviously a former slave? Oh, he’s a perfect target.

Dimada just has to get to him first.

She could use a pet.

( _A partner,_ some part of her whispers, but she ignores it. A partner is a liability. A pet is an asset.)

 

It’s fun, playing pretend. As if getting with Anakin Skywalker, with the “Chosen One”, wouldn’t hurt both her Master and the Jedi.

It’s hard, too. The intersections of Padme Amidala and Darth Dimada are… complicated, to say the least.

And, then, they’re about to die.

(No, they aren’t. Tyrannus had already confirmed that this was all going according to Sidious’s plan.)

“I truly, deeply, love you,” she says, and hates how the words don’t sound like the lies they should be.

She asks him to marry her, to tie him even further to her.

He says yes without hesitation.

(Oh Anakin, if only he had heard the warnings.)

 

Dimada laughs. Honestly, how many times has she gotten herself kidnapped in a controlled setup just to spend more time with Anakin. Too long away from her, and he might question.

And she can’t risk something like that so early in the game.

“You really are a terrible Jedi,” she says. “Where did you say you were again?”

Anakin looks down.

“Ballor,” he says before smirking. “But I heard a Senator was in need of rescue, and here I am.”

Dimada smiles, but then she shifts it to worry.

“You didn’t leave anything urgent, did you?” she asks. Anakin looks at her in surprise.

“Of course not,” he says. Dimada shoots him a Look.

“Ani, love,” she says. “You do remember what happened on Tatooine?”

Anakin glares.

“How could you say that?” he asks. “This isn’t the same thing.”

Dimada nods.

“Maybe,” she says.

Anakin just shakes his head, but Dimada can see his hesitation, plain as day.

“You’re okay,” he says. “That’s all that matters.”

 

“I think they might finally Knight me,” Anakin tells her excitedly. Dimada smiles Padme’s soft look of joy.

“That’s wonderful, Ani,” she says before tugging on his _stupid_ Padawan braid. “Does that mean you can finally give me this thing to burn?”

Anakin looks hesitant.

“I don’t know…” he says. “Traditionally, you give your braid to your Master.”

Dimada laughs.

“And since when did you follow tradition?” she asks, pulling his larger frame to her. “Besides, not all Padawans have braids.”

Anakin sighs.

(He gives the braid to Dimada.)

(Obi-Wan notices, of course, but he doesn’t say anything. He’s seen the way Anakin looks at Padme like she’s his world, and he would never do anything to hurt Anakin when the boy could have happiness…

But he ignores the whispers of Darkness from the Force. Anakin would never turn to the Dark Side.

(Oh, Obi-Wan. If only he had know.))

 

Clovis is a… complex issue. As important as he is, she hadn’t managed to get him as thoroughly under her control as she would have liked, and she had, eventually, given up.

But, hey, Anakin is cute when he’s jealous.

She’s still the one in charge, but Anakin is cute when he acts like he has any power over her. She honestly wasn’t going to touch this one, but now she has to.

This should be fun.

(“I never doubted you,” Anakin says because how could he? Padme is perfect in every way, and he’d been a fool to be jealous.

“I love you,” he says. “And I’ll do anything for you, always, no matter what.”

Padme smiles.

“Of course,” she says. Anakin breathes a sigh of relief for the unspoken forgiveness for his stupid actions when he knows Padme can take care of herself and do what she wants.

(He misses the evil glint in “Padme’s” eyes. He has no idea how far he’s already fallen))

 

Tyrannus sends her a brief summary of the events on Zygerria, and Dimada laughs. Oh, this will be easy, and her plans can move forwards so wonderfully easy, now.

“You slept with someone else,” Dimada says calmly, and Anakin’s eyes widen in shock.

“How-” he begins, but Dimada interrupts before he even has the chance to finish the question.

“I didn’t,” she says because Padme has no reason to know (and thank the Force that Anakin is far too blinded by his love to wonder why she even asked with such perfect timing). “And now I almost want to throw you out of my apartment, Anakin.”

“Please, no,” Anakin says, desperate. “I’m sorry, she had Rex and Ahsoka and Obi—”

Dimada glares.

“Not another word,” she says. “You have no right.”

Anakin jolts forwards, clutching her tightly.

“Please,” he says. “I feel terrible, I’ll do anything.”

Dimada smirks, in the hidden depths of her mind, but “Padme” appears hesitant as she pushes Anakin away with slightly more force than necessary.

“Anakin, I…”

“I’ll do _anything_ ,” Anakin says, half bent and even more desperate.

Dimada sighs.

“Okay,” she says. “But can you at least tell me why? How you of all people do this to me?”

Anakin sighs, nods, and tells her. Dimada knows what it really is, but this is about breaking Anakin, not fact.

“I can understand why, at least,” she says. “Thank you for telling me.”

(Another sign of her control that Anakin won’t notice. This conversation goes far differently, in another world, where Padme Amidala is real, she comforts Anakin and forgives him without a thought because he told her, without hesitation or fear.

(Some part of Anakin must not really be blind. Perhaps it’s the part made of purely the Force.)

But this Anakin is already falling, and, in this world, Padme Amidala is no more than an illusion.)

 

Kenobi’s faked death is a wonderful thing. He’s the most dangerous enemy to keep Anakin hers.

But, now, Kenobi has none of the power.

And, through Dimada’s careful manipulations, neither does Sidious.

“Why do I feel like there’s no one left to trust?” Anakin asks. Dimada smiles Padme’s smile and gently pets his arm.

“You can trust me,” she says. “As long as you don’t hesitate to do so.”

Anakin nods, and he’s already so gloriously weak.

“I won’t, Angel,” he says. “I swear it.”

(Force, why does that still make her feel warm? She should end this, he’s a weakness and his death could end this as easily as his submission… why can’t she do it?

No, she has to crush those thoughts and emotions. Any love she might feel for Anakin is nothing more than a weakness.)

 

Ahsoka’s leaving is also a blessing from the Force itself.

She’s far too unbreakably Light. Maybe she could be made into a bartering chip in the future, but, for now, she was a danger. Dimada could absolutely have defended the Padawan better, but she’d honestly wanted her dead.

Gone is good enough.

Every day, Anakin falls further into her web.

“This is it,” Anakin says, voice hoarse from his sobs. “You’re the only one left that I can trust.”

Dimada nods, but goes to the defense of Obi-Wan and “Palpatine” just as Padme should. But Anakin refutes every one of her flimsy arguments. “Finally”, Dimada sighs.

“Well, I trust you, my love,” she says. “And I love you.”

(Even now, it’s not as much of a lie as she might wish.)

Anakin smiles.

“And I’ll love you through anything,” he says. Dimada smiles, pulling her husband to her.

“Of course,” she says calmly.

(She knows she’s won.)

 

Dimada is pregnant. Dimada is pregnant, and this is wonderful. She can see the endgame in sight, and she’ll be dead if her Master still has his inside man.

But a child… Anakin will be so _happy_ … and he’ll _happily_ leave the Order if she _needs_ him.

And that’ll get him away from Kenobi, too.

The end is beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to combine AotC and TCW because I could. Dimada is completely and utterly evil and abusive in here, but, somewhere deep in her heart, she really does love Anakin.
> 
> That does not, however, excuse her actions.
> 
> Anyways, uh... I hope you liked it!


	3. Return of the Sith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh... this is where it gets truly terrible.
> 
> Especially Anakin’s justifications.
> 
> Uh... enjoy?

“Something wonderful has happened,” Padme says. “Ani… I’m pregnant.”

In an instant, Anakin feels his world shift. Pregnant. Padme’s pregnant with their child. But the war isn’t over yet, Dooku escaped! What will they do…

His children. With the love of his life, the only person he still trust completely. It should be dangerous, to trust so complete, but he can’t help his love, and Padme has never lied to him. Perhaps she knows him better than he knows himself.

“That’s… that’s wonderful,” he says, this is the happiest moment of his life. Padme’s face remains serious.

“Ani,” she says. “What are we going to do?”

Anakin just shakes his head.

“No,” he says. “Let’s not think of this now. This is… this is the happiest moment of my life.”

Padme nods.

“Okay, Ani,” she says. “Can you make it home tonight?”

Anakin nods.

“Of course,” he says before kissing her. _Force_ , how is she so perfect?

 

“You’re going to have to leave the Order,” Padme says that night. “I… Ani, there’s so much to do, and I can’t do this on my own. We can… we can go to Naboo, have a family.”

And Anakin wants to, more than anything, but…

“There’s still so much to do with the war,” he says. “I can’t just leave—”

“Ani,” Padme says, clear and… dare he say controlling? “You’ve said time and time again that you trust me, so trust me now when I say that I need you more than the war does.”

Anakin shakes his head.

“Maybe the war,” he says, “But what about my men?”

“Isn’t Ahsoka back?” Padme asks. Anakin huffs.

“For now,” he says. “And just for one mission.”

Padme just shakes her head, walking forwards and holding herself against him.

“Please,” she says. Anakin sighs.

“Give me time to think, Angel,” he says.

But he already knows what he’s doing.

 

Obi-Wan stares at him incredulously.

“You’re leaving the Order?” he asks. “Now?”

Anakin nods.

“I’ve been married to Padme since the start of the war,” he admits. “And, now… she’s pregnant. The Jedi… they can survive the loss of one Jedi they never even liked… Master…”

Obi-Wan sighs.

“Well, if this is what you choose,” he says. “I feel as if I failed you as a Master.”

Anakin shakes his head.

“No,” he says. “I was just a terrible student.”

Ironically, it was Padme who had helped him get his head out of his ass enough to realize it.

Obi-Wan laughs, and warmth floods their bond.

“Well, thank you for telling me before you did it,” he says. “You’re like a brother, Anakin, and it would hurt if you did that without even… oh…”

Anakin is fairly sure that he knows what Obi-Wan’s thinking, but, really, both events are in the past.

(Or, he tries to put them there, anyways. Try as he might, he can’t help but still feel utterly betrayed by the Rako Hardeen incident, or even when Ahsoka left the Order.

And yet, somehow, he still trust Padme. He can’t explain it.)

“It’s alright, Obi-Wan,” he says. “I just… I just wanted to tell you.”

Obi-Wan just nods and, to the surprise of them both, pulls Anakin into an awkward hug.

 _“I’ll always be there for you, Anakin,”_ he says, over their bond. _“I promise.”_

Anakin nods.

“Okay,” he says out loud. “I trust you.”

(And, oh, if only he truly could.)

 

The twins are born ( _twins_ ), and Anakin is even happier. Of course he is, his beautiful children. Padme… she’s there, every moment that she can be, of course, but the Galaxy needs good people leading the way.

Then, after Dooku is killed, and the war is winding down, Ahsoka all but moves in. Well, she all but had previously, but now she has extended leave.

Huh. He had never known that that was a thing.

…But, back to the point, she’s there with him, Ahsoka, when the Republic falls.

Smoke and fire from the Temple. Wave after wave of death in the Force. Trying to leave the apartment but finding the doors locked, and his and Ahsoka’s sabers are… in the Temple.

Trapped.

Feeling Padme fade away, heading off-planet, but… she hadn’t told him.

(It should have been a warning, that he could feel her so strongly in the Force.)

 _“Anakin? Are you there?”_ he hears over his bond with his Master (though the bond has grown weaker over the past few months from lack of use) a few hours later.

 _“Yes,”_ he says. _“What’s happening?”_

 _“Anakin… the Chancellor has declared himself Emperor, and… and the Jedi have been destroyed,”_ Obi-Wan says, and no…

But… there’s something more…

 _“And what else?”_ Anakin asks. There’s a flash of sadness through the bond.

 _“I just watched the recordings of the Temple raid,”_ Obi-Wan says. _“Anakin… Padme was leading the charge.”_

No… **_NO!!_**

 _“I’m so sorry, Anakin…”_ Obi-Wan says. Anakin sighs.

 _“I can’t believe it, Obi-Wan,”_ he says. _“I don’t… Padme just left the planet, and we’re locked in he apartment, I… let me talk to her, first, I… please. I can’t believe it.”_

Obi-Wan sends a mental nod.

 _“Okay Anakin,”_ he says. _“For you.”_

And, with that, Obi-Wan’s presence fads once more into background noise. Anakin groans just as Luke woke up and started crying. He rushes over to try and keep the boy from waking up his sister.

“Shhh,” he says. “It’s alright.”

He floods the fledgling bond between them with warmth, and breathes a sigh of relief when the boy goes back to sleep. Ahsoka, who had previously been silent, finally speaks up.

“So,” she says. “Any news?”

Anakin nods. A few months as a civilian hasn’t changed his ability to focus.

“It’s… really bad,” he says. “The Chancellor is a Sith Lord, and he’s just declared himself Emperor… and ordered the death of the entire Jedi Order… and his Apprentice lead the assault on the Temple.”

“Who?” Ahsoka asks. Anakin laughs.

“According to Obi-Wan, my wife,” he says.

 

Padme gets home. Anakin confronts her alone.

“Angel,” he says. “You’re home, where were you?”

He’s holding her, holding his wife who couldn’t _possibly_ be a Sith, except…

He can feel the Dark on her.

“Obi-Wan contacted you, didn’t he?” Padme asks, and, oh Force, here eyes did look gold, for a second, but… not all Sith are evil, and he’s fairly sure Ahsoka is dating Ventress, so…

Anakin nods.

“Yes,” he says. “But I wanted to hear your side, too.”

Padme just glares.

“You talked to Obi-Wan,” she says again. “What did he tell you?”

Anakin… this is wrong, so wrong, Padme is acting weird and he doesn’t…

“Padme, what’s going on?” he ask. He’s… honestly a little bit terrified. “I… you didn’t help destroy the Jedi, right?”

Padme smiles, and, suddenly, an illusion drops. Her eyes are gold, her Force Presence is suddenly Dark and overwhelming… and that smile does not belong on his Angel’s face.

“Oh, Ani,” she says. “You really did have no idea.”

No.

“Please,” he begs. “Say it’s not true.”

Padme- _not_ -Padme laughs, and pulls him down to eye level.

“I can’t, love,” she says. “I can’t.”

 

But Padme— no, not Padme, her name is Dimada, he’s sorry, really. Dimada is… kinder than Sidious, in her own way. Sidious had implanted the tracker and locked the Force Inhibitor around Ahsoka’s neck. His Padawan had fought, of course, as hard as she could, but…

Anyways, Dimada had protested Vader, protested that horrid Dark cell. She’s not… really, not every part of Padme was a lie.

And the absence of the Force at home is… honestly almost better. Better than the overpowering Dark.

Or so he tells himself.

(To keep himself sane, he tells himself, but he knows Dimada really only sees him as a plaything… and he can’t fight it because he’d taught Padme all the tricks without hesitation.

 _Force_ he’d been _so stupid_.)

 

About… a half a year like that. Then, contacting Obi-Wan. Very briefly, of course, and not mentally.

Dimada had made it clear that she’d know if he did, and it wouldn’t just be himself punished.

He isn’t sure which hurts more, Ahsoka hurt in his place or having her watch. Not… not like that, thank the Force, but…

His entire life feels like it’s coming from a nightmare.

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan says. Anakin smiles sadly.

“Obi-Wan,” he says. “You were right.”

Obi-Wan just sighs, sadly.

“Don’t worry, Anakin,” he says. “We have a plan to get you out.”

Anakin nods.

“Okay,” he says.

(He’s not sure he can believe it.)

 

The Plan goes wrong. Terribly wrong.

Of course it does.

Him and Rex stay behind, as a distraction. Rex is killed, and Anakin, now alone… honestly breaks down. He barely attempts his tasks as “Vader”, now. Sidious seems like he’s close to giving up, and Dimada doesn’t give damn about Vader. He spends half his time in the Cell or with Dimada.

Then… then there’s Kiama. An obvious Sith name. Anakin tries not to care because, right now, anyone he loves can be used in his wife and her Master’s war over him.

(He’s not an idiot. He knows what’s going on…

Or, at least, _now_ he does.)

But Kiama, despite everything, is his son.

And he’s a link.

So Anakin starts to give a damn about Vader’s symbol because, maybe, he can get Kiama out, too.

He even manages to contact Ahsoka, do all the work to get his son (and maybe even himself) rescued…

But Ahsoka doesn’t make it.

Not a month later, Sidious is dead.

And Anakin realizes…

He’s lost.

 

(Ahsoka curses. She’d been forced out, and fled on the first ship she found… funnily enough, she was sharing a hiding space with a boy and… wait…

“Chewbacca?” she asks in surprise. He cocks his head.

“[Padawan Ahsoka?]” he asks. Ahsoka laughs.

“Not for a long time,” she says. “Is the kid with you?”

“[Yes.]”

Ahsoka nods, turning to the kid.

“Ever thought of the Rebellion?” she asks.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I am finished!!! It should be noted that, while I have seen Solo by now (and LOVED IT!!!), I hadn’t when I wrote the ast scene... anyways I hope you enjoyed! (Please review, even to curse my name).
> 
> Anyways, all that’s left for this is a fix-it.

**Author's Note:**

> One thing that bothers me is how many people will claim Anakin is abusive. Like... why? He’s possessive, but he always backs down when Padme points out how stupid he’s being (except RotS, but that’s a whole other can of worms).
> 
> But Padme? Oh... Anakin would do anything for her...
> 
> What if she was as bad as Sidious?
> 
> (PSA: Men, if a partner is isolating you, doing things outside the kind of character you know her to be, cutting down on your own self worth, holding things like, you know, KIDS or money or CLAIMING THAT YOU RAPED HER above you to make you stay... or even hitting you when you do something she doesn’t like... leave. It doesn’t matter that you are a man, all of this is abuse. It’s strong to leave. It’s strong to get your kids out... and, even if you still love her, this sort of thing IS NOT LOVE and it IS NOT OKAY!!!
> 
> (I’m sorry, a friend of mine had a... cruel and crazy ex girlfriend who messed with him quite a bit. And both an event in his childhood and parts of the divorce process between my dad and stepmom have affected my dad... and my baby brothers. It still bugs me when I see bias again male victims of rape and abuse when, between my dad and my half brothers and my friend, I’ve seen how biases like this can hurt fathers, partners, children, and simply men.))


End file.
